Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device including three-dimensionally arranged memory cells.
Semiconductor memory devices may store digital data. Highly integrated semiconductor memory devices have been increasingly demanded with the development of an electronic industry and a semiconductor industry. For example, semiconductor memory devices capable of storing more data have been demanded with the development of portable electronic products such as a laptop computer, a portable phone, a digital camera and/or a MP3 player.
Generally, the minimum (or desired) feature size of fine patterns in semiconductor devices may be reduced for high integration of the semiconductor memory devices. The minimum (or desired) feature size of the fine patterns may be two-dimensionally reduced to integrate more memory cells in a limited area. However, there are limitations in reducing the minimum (or desired) feature size of the fine patterns by various factors (e.g., limitation of a photolithography process). Thus, various research has been conducted for other methods for highly integrating the semiconductor memory devices.